Doctor Herregods (Sonny 2017)
Doctor Herregods is a character from Sonny (2017). He appears as a support unit for the player; decreasing damage output of an enemy for a short time, giving a shield for each ally that slightly heals when hit, a regeneration ability and an offensive basic attack. Background He is a researcher of mammalian genetic mutation with a focus in re-animation virus strains, simply a "Zombie Expert", also he was a leading name in his prime, along with two others. He has a tech lab in Tera Jungle, operating his researches here. Given the environment, his job and his great knowledge over virus strains, he most likely one of responsible people for the mutation in the wildlife of the jungle. He somehow knows Dr. Sergei Brandt, the one responsible for creating the special virus strain in Sonny's body. Personality Tom Herregods is seen as a typical nerd and crazy scientist; he always tries to find a reason behind anything he comes across, even his talking manner is scientific, which may be a reference to his long scientist life, especially the recent times when he was the only one around Tera Jungle until he finds Sonny and Veradux. Despite his weird nature, he is very friendly as he guides the party through the jungle, tries his best to help Sonny to find what he was in his previous life and uses his knowledge to empower him. Yet, he is often mocked by Veradux, but sometimes he does not seem to understand the joke. He seems to be a hardworking person, as even while walking and fighting, he still does researches at the same time. History In the remake of Sonny, Dr. Herregods was living in Tera Jungle, where wildlife is being mutated due to experiments. After Sonny and Veradux beat a group of mutated plants, Herregods finds the group from one of his canopies and with a brief meeting, he joins the duo. He guides the group throughout their journey. Especially Sonny gets benefits from him as Herregods being a zombie expert, he at least finds clues for who Sonny was before his re-animation. Theory Perhaps the most important part is that he was able to pinpoint the hidden special strain inside of the casette given by Louis to Sonny and was able to tell the strain's functions. He knows only one person for such an innovative strain; Doctor Sergei Brandt, and tells that he does not know why Sonny was chosen for this strain test, nor there were any mention about him. Given that Brandt was a leading name with Herregods and an unnamed other, and that strain is only made by him, Sonny might be indeed a project of Sergei. However, the one who injects Sonny was Louis. Even when Louis brought him back to life, he had already the green body of a ZED, and had stitch marks around his body, thus there is a great chance that Sonny was not experimented just once, but at least twice; he was either still in experiment, or was about to fail if it were not for Louis' efforts. Thereby, Louis was more likely to have some direct relations with Dr. Sergei and his works. Because of his similarity to Sonny, Carbon also might have connections to Dr. Brandt, or the unnamed one, since the mysterious scientist was also a leading name. There is also another possibility that Carbon might be the unnamed one, since the two scientists were obsessed with re-animation to the point that they were eaten by their own experiments, as rumours say. However, since there is no evidence how much their body parts were eaten or even survived, Carbon might became a ZED like Sonny, and might did some surgery to repair himself. Since the two of the three leading names were ceased to exist, Herregods remains the only known scientist to solve this mystery. If there will be a sequel, we might see him again, because he remained in Carbon's laboratory, where answers may be exploited. Battle To be edited... Tactics To be edited... Trivia * He shares a name with the third boss of the Infinity in the original Sonny game. Category:Characters From Sonny (2017) Category:Sonny (2017) Category:Males